


Dirty Phone Call

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Sexting, dirty phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ben's away filming you have to make due on particularly sexy days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Phone Call

So, I was thinking about Ben talking dirty with you via text messages, and after it all escalates with dirty talk in your apartment and you know, thinking about the meaning of life :D :D . I would love something like dirty dialogue smut. Not going anon, don't care. Have a great day. :sends love from Croatia:

 

***So this is the first time I've ever done just mainly dialogue for a smut and I've never sexted before so bear with me if this turns out bad.***  
_________________________________

Ben: I miss you.

Ben had been gone for a month already but texted and called daily. 

You: I miss you too babe, so much.

Ben: what are you doing?

You: currently walking to the coffee shop on my way home from work. What are you doing?

Ben: sitting in my trailer waiting for the next scene I'm in to start.

You: how r things going?

Ben: pretty well except I haven't thought of anything but you all day.

You: is that right?

Ben: yup, all day long. What are you wearing today?

You: Ben are you...?

Ben: no, just curious ;)

You: I have my white skirt on and my deep purple shirt with the white blazer that goes with the skirt. 

Ben: I like that outfit. A lot.

You: well I'm glad. I like it too haha.

Ben: high heels?

You: yes, your favorite pair.

Ben: the really tall ones? Oh darling I wish I could see you right now.

You: shame your a nine hour flight away :( 

Ben: you know what's really a shame?

You: no, tell me.

Ben: the fact that you aren't lying in bed with me by your side. 

You: that is a shame. I have a feeling you're being naughty, am I right?

Ben: I'd like to be. That is if you can join in on the fun?

You: I'm thinking I don't need that coffee now ;) 

You picked your pace up...

Ben: just thinking of you can make me do crazy things 

You: me too

Ben: oh god. You should see what I'm doing while thinking of you.

You: I have to be able to walk home, don't make my knees weak just yet ;)

Ben: I don't think I can wait for that. 

You: you have to, I can't strip here in public!

Ben: pick up the pace then...

You didn't reply until you got inside the flat and put your things down.

You: I'm home now...what would you like me to do? Should I undress?

Ben: not fully, not yet. Take off your blazer slowly first and imagine me watching with hungry eyes.

You: feeling much more free already.

Ben: now imagine me unbuttoning your top and kissing each area of exposed skin as I get lower.

You: it's done...

Ben: good, rip your bra off and grab your breast while you rub your nipple.

You: this is a new bra! 

Ben: not now. Rip it off or you'll be punished when I get back. 

You: yes sir.   
You: oh sweet Jesus.

Ben: how do you feel? 

You: amazing.

Ben: slip your skirt down but stay in your heels, get on the bed on your back.

You: okay.

Ben: tell me what you feel like doing when you think of me climbing over you in bed and pressing my weight against you as I kiss your neck, sucking and nibbling.

You: CALL ME!!!   
A few seconds later he called and you picked up quickly.

"Hi beautiful." You could hear the sex dripping from his voice, it made your breath hitch in your throat a little as you thought of him over you.

"Are you touching yourself?" You asked seductively.

"Should I be? What should I be doing to you?" Ben asked, his deep voice sending you into shivers. 

"Touch yourself and start stroking slowly, imagine my mouth covering it and my tongue doing a little dance over your tip." You slid your free hand down to your sex. You could hear little grunts over the line. "Slow down there mister, what have you got for me?" Your soft voice was sure to drive him crazy.

"Are you wet?" Ben asked.

"Plenty..." You smirked and Ben could hear it in your voice.

"Spread those juices to your clit and rub it lightly. Think about me rubbing it while kissing your nipple and biting it gently." 

"Haaaa..." You breathed out into a moan.

"Now imagine I'm gliding my hard cock between your moist folds, resting at your entrance after a few passes." Ben was groaning and breathing heavier now.

"Oh shit..." You moaned a little louder. 

"On the count of three think how it feels when I glide into your dripping center slowly. One...two...three..."

"ohh...FUCK." Ben and you both grunted and groaned. 

"How do I feel inside of you? You're walls are tight, such a tight pussy." Ben's breathing was getting more erratic.

"Oh shit...BEN!!" You rubbed yourself harder now and your knees began to shake.

"Oh fuck (y/n)! I need to release. Oh GOD!!" He grunted as he picked up the pace.

"Come for me, I need to hear you come for me." You begged and moaned.

"Come with me...now, do it, do it now." Ben panted.

"Ahhhh!!!" You moaned and picked up the pace again. "Oh oh! I-I'm coming Ben! Ahhhh..." 

"You're in my arms, let's release." 

"Oh fuck!!! B-BENEDICT!!!" Your orgasm washed over you.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Ben grunted and then moaned out as he released himself and your breaths mixed over the line. 

"Wow..." You panted, unable to move from the bed, your legs to unstable.

"That...that was incredible. I have a big mess though." Ben laughed a little. 

"I want to clean you up...not fair."

"You'll be able to clean me up when I'm home, several times I imagine, but for now I've got to clean this up before I have to get back to set. I love you. I'll call you later." You could hear Ben getting off the trailers bed and grabbing some tissues to wipe himself up.

"I look forward to it. I love you too and I'll talk to you later." You both kissed the microphone of your mobiles and said goodbye. Now it was time for you to try and clean yourself up.  
_________________________________

I hope this wasn't complete garbage, I enjoyed writing it so I hope it comes off well.


End file.
